


Salubrious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [95]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ducky brings a healthy lunch for the team</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salubrious

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 8/5/1999 for the word [salubrious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/08/05/salubrious).
> 
> salubrious  
> favorable to or promoting health; healthful:salubrious air.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> Posting this now because I'm going to crash soon and likely won't get up in time to post it in the morning.
> 
> The doctor ordered a healthy lunch.

# 

Salubrious

Ducky returned from a lunch run with lunches for everyone. He was sure that the team hadn’t had a chance to eat and what he had brought they’d likely see as punishment anyway so Gibbs wouldn’t mind letting them eat even if they hadn’t earned it, yet. 

With that thought in mind, he headed up to the bullpen. He dropped a nice salubrious salad on Tony’s desk, a slightly less salubrious, but still fairly healthy sandwich on Jethro’s desk, a tofu wrap on Kate’s desk, and a bowl of vegetable soup on McGee’s desk. Looking each one in the eye, he stated. “Now you better eat. Doctor’s orders. You’ll need your energy for later when you find the clues.”

Gibbs grunted picking up his sandwich and starting to eat it. When no one else seemed to take the incentive, he growled. “Go on, eat it. I need you at your best.”

Tony looked at the salad and groaned. “Aw, Ducky. Did you have to bring something salubrious? Why couldn’t you bring a nice greasy burger or pizza instead?”

“Why Anthony that simply wouldn’t be civilized. I’m your doctor. It’s my job to encourage your health.” Ducky faked shock at even the suggestion. “Now do enjoy your lunches.” He said as he headed back to autopsy content that he had done his good deed for the day.


End file.
